Ending World Peace
by RossyOgre253
Summary: Angel goes to a different dimension to find the answer to reveal Jasmine’s true form. Then he goes back. Jasmines death? Wolfram N Hart? Interesting things take place?! (I may include some things from episodes of Angel Season 4)
1. Finding and Seeking

Angel Ending World Peace Chapter 1: Finding and Seeking Summary: Angel goes to a different dimension to find the answer to reveal Jasmine's true form. Then he goes back. Jasmines death? Wolfram N Hart? Interesting things take place?! (I may include some things from episodes of Angel Season 4)  
  
Connor and Jasmines troops were trying to break down the doors in the sewers. Wesley throws Angel the magical sphere to get to the other dimension. Angel walks through and sees a bunch of these creatures they saw in the sewers. They walked like a hunchback and were like really bony. The demons that used to worship Jasmine. Well back at the sewers. Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne couldn't hold the door for long. Connor broke in with Jasmine's soldiers. Wesley and co. stepped back. And ran for the attack. When they cut a soldier down. Jasmine got cuts on her body. But she kept healing. She laughs with pleasure.  
  
Angel is in the dimension he holds up the magic sphere and they all back away. It was almost like they were scared of it.  
  
Angel looks behind him there is a big cliff and on top of it is a temple. Exactly what he was looking for. He goes to the cliff and starts climbing to the temple.  
  
Back at the sewers. Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley are on their knees. They have their hands tied behind their back. Connor speaks.  
  
"Jasmine loved you. All you can do is run. She wanted to give you everything. And still you turned her away from your hearts."  
  
Connor raises his axe. Jasmine talks to Connor through another soldier.  
  
"Leave them be, Connor." Connor looks back and listens. Connor responds. "Why so they can go tell Angel and run? Why do you want them?" Jasmine responds back. "Has it become necessary to explain my wishes to you? Now release the rope from their hands and bring them to me. ENTACTED!"  
  
Connor turns away and unties the ropes. Connor says, "Let's go." Grabbing and shoving Lorne, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred.  
  
Back at the dimension. Angel reaches the top of the cliff. He looks down at the creatures below. He walks into the temple. He speaks out. "I am looking for answers about Jasmine. Hello. Is anyone here?" A guy with a cloak on pops around the corner. The guy talks with Angel. "Oh. Jasmine. It is not me who answers questions. It is him."  
  
The guy in the cloak points at a soldier. The guy talks to Angel some more. "The answer to releasing Jasmine's true form lies within the soldier." Angel thinks. "Lies within the soldier." All of a sudden the soldier rises. Angel looks up. The soldier tries to strike Angel with his sword.  
  
Now we enter Jasmine's room at the Angel Investigations Hotel. Connor brings in Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne into the apartment. Jasmine speaks. "Alas. Connor." Wesley and co. looks up at Jasmine's wondering what they are going to do to them. Connor stands by Jasmine. Jasmine smiles.  
  
Back at the dimension in the temple. Angel blocks the soldier's attack. He punches him. The soldier does an uppercut. Angel talks. "Damn. That hurt." Angel cracks his neck. And goes back to fighting.  
  
Back at Jasmine's apartment. Jasmine talks. "Do you know why I let you all live?" Lorne speaks, "So you could have a wonderful appetizer?!" Jasmine talks, "Because. I love you. I love you all. And Angel is not going to find what he is looking for. He will be unsuccessful. I mean Fred. You shot me, turning Angel against me. And mixing Cordelia's blood with Gunn and Wesley. No matter what you do Fred. I will still love you."  
  
Gunn speaks, "So what are you going to do us? Eat us?" Jasmine reply's, (laughing) "Quite on the contrary. (Speaking to Connor) Take them to the dungeon cell. Let them think of what they have done." Connor speaks to all of them, "C'mon lets go!" He pushes and shoves them. Connor closes the door. Jasmine smiles.  
  
Back at the other dimension. At the temple. Angel punches the soldier across the face. It was hard as rock. The soldier swings to try to hit Angel. Angel ducks. Angel gets up, and throws the soldier across the room and hits the guy in the cloak. There were spikes on the wall sticking out. Then the cloak guy was pushed against the wall because of when Angel threw the soldier and the spikes went right through him. (The cloaked guy)  
  
Angel says, "Ouch. Oh well." The soldier hits Angel in the back of the head. Angel passes out. He falls on the floor.  
  
Back at Angel Investigations Hotel. In the dungeon. Connor pushes Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred into the cell. Gunn says, "Boy!? What the hells your problem?" Connor slams the cell door in Gunn's face. Connor sits in a chair by the cell until Jasmine tells him otherwise.  
  
Back at the other dimension. At the temple. It's been like 10 minutes. The soldier looks down at him. Angel wakes up and gasps. He jumps off of the ground. And punches and kicks the hell out of the soldier. The soldier is a demon. That's why it was so hard for Angel to do anything to him. Angel saw that the soldier's neck was stitched. Like a piece of clothing.  
  
While looking at it. Angel notices the soldier tries to punch him. He ducks and dives and grabs the soldier sword. He rises up and swings the sword hitting the soldier's arms, head, and legs. But nothing. Nothing happened. He realized that the only part that was tender and detachable was the soldiers head. Angel cut off the soldier's head. And before the soldier was decapitated. The answer lies through my lips.  
  
So Angel was trying to figure out what he meant by that?! Angel took the head and the magic sphere and went back down the cliff.  
  
Back at Jasmine's apartment. A woman comes in. The woman speaks, "Lady Jasmine? The banquet will start in 5 minutes." Jasmine answers, "Thank you." Jasmine exits her room. She closes the door.  
  
Now we enter the dungeon where Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne are being held. Fred is talking to Connor. Fred speaks, "Haven't you even wondered where Cordelia is?" Connor reply's, "Jasmine said -.." Fred speaks, "OH. JASMINE SAID. Well you know, what Jasmine lies. She said she loved us all. She doesn't love us." Fred starts getting to Connor. Connor leaves to talk to Jasmine.  
  
Fred talks to Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne. Fred speaks, "I hope he is going to do the right thing?!" Gunn says, "Hey honey. I think you were getting to him." Fred looks at the door leading upstairs. Fred says, "I wonder what he is going to do next."  
  
Now we enter the banquet. Jasmine is talking to people. Everyone is taking off their clothes. Everyone is naked except for Jasmine. She is fully clothed. A woman speaks to Jasmine, "I was all alone. But now that's going to change isn't it?" Jasmine answers, "Yes. Yes it will, Margaret." Margaret smiles.  
  
Connor enters the banquet. (It is being held upstairs in a big room) Connor talks to Jasmine. "Jasmine. Where is she?" Jasmine answers, "Who?" Connor reply's, "Cordelia!?" Jasmine answers, "I told you not to worry." Connor asks, "You didn't eat her did you?!" Jasmine laughs. She speaks, "No. No. Why would I eat my own mother? Who has filled your head with such thoughts. (She wonders. She touches Connor head. She stops) Now go Connor. I have some things I need to do." Connor leaves. He goes to the main entrance to the hotel.  
  
He can smell Cordelia's perfume. Someone there moved Cordelia somewhere. He kept tracking down her scent. Then he came down to the garden. He sees two guys. He goes down the steps. He walks up to them.  
  
Connor speaks, "Hi? Are you the guys who moved Cordelia? She is in a coma. I can smell her scent on you. Did you move her? Yes or No? The two guys look speechless. They speak. "Um. Cordelia? Who is Cordelia?" Connor slams them against the wall. Connor speaks, "WHERE IS SHE?!" One of the guys pulls out a knife. Connor punches the guy. The guy speaks, "Okay. Okay. She is at the church five blocks down." Connor leaves.  
  
Back at the banquet Jasmine ate all 50 people. She turns all green. Then she stands up and says, "Showtime."  
  
Connor gets to the church. He goes into the church. It is boarded up where Cordelia is. There are two police officers. They are guarding the area. He tries to break down the boards. That are boarding off the entrance.  
  
The police officers shout, "HEY, HEY, HEY!!! What are you doing?" Connor says, "I need to get through here." The police officers say, "No one is allowed through here Jasmine's orders!" Connor looks at the police officers. Then at the boarded door. He throws them through it. Making an entrance to Cordelia. They are knocked unconscious.  
  
He walks down the aisle he gets to the end. Cordelia is lying on a table. With a linen cloth over her. She is still in a coma. Connor begins to talk to Cordelia. "Hi. You should see the world now. Jasmine has changed it. You were right. Jasmine is good. Please wake up, Cordelia. Please!? I want you to see this world." Connor throws a metal plate at the wall. "ANGEL IS TRYING TO RUIN IT!! He wants to make the world an unhappy place. Well I won't let that happen. Please wake up."  
  
Back at the Angel Investigations Hotel. Jasmine is at the top of the stairs she raises her hands. She is going on the air to talk to people worldwide. Camera man says, "Going on in 3..2.. (Doesn't say 1 but points.) ..1.  
  
Jasmine says, "Hello, Everyone. Today is a glorious day. A day we will always remember. A day violence will turn to happiness. Anger will turn to hope. And if you need to - "  
  
All of a sudden the whole hotel shakes. A portal opens. Angel comes out with the soldiers head. Jasmine looks at him with terror. Jasmine yells, "Everyone. Kill him! Kill him now!" He rises the head up in the air. Everyone backs away. Angel yells to Jasmine at the top of the stairs. She is looking down at him. "Jasmine. The only way to for people to realize your true self is for you to hear your name." Jasmine says, "DON'T."  
  
Angel cuts the stitched soldiers mouth open. And it says Jasmine's name. It is in some other tongue. Wind blows. Everyone screams. They see Jasmine's true demon self. She yells, "No. Please don't run." Everyone who was watching T.V. saw Jasmine's true form. Now everyone knows what she looks like. Angel runs out as well.  
  
Back downstairs in the dungeon. Gunn keeps trying to kick the cell door open. Wesley speaks, "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO OPEN-" Gunn opens the cell door after kicking it. Wesley said, "Well done. Let's go." They go upstairs and no one is there. It is deserted. They see a head. The one that spoke Jasmine's name. Fred says, "Where is everybody?"  
  
Now we cut to outside. Jasmine is walking. She has a bunch of spots on her cheeks. And nasty fungus. From the demon they saw. People throw bottles at her. She says, "PLEASE. DON'T RUN?!" She closes her eyes. Then opens them. She mind speaks, "Connor?!"  
  
Back at the church. Connor hears her call. He runs out of the church down the aisle. Returning to her aide. 


	2. Tracking Down Jasmine

Angel End World Peace Chapter 2: Tracking Down Jasmine  
  
Connor got to the Angel Investigations Hotel. He checked all around for Jasmine. She was gone. The place was trashed because of the rush from the people trying to get out of there. Paperwork was everywhere. It was scattered through the hotel. But what really made him think was when he looked at the camera the cameraman was recording Jasmine's speech with. It said "Off the Air". He knew something had gone wrong. He knew about her speech. He was worried. He went downstairs into the dungeon to see if Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne were still there. But he found out that the cell door had been forced open or KICKED open. He ran out the front doors of the hotel to look for and track down Jasmine.  
  
We see Angel. He is in the streets. He is looking for Jasmine. He wants to know why she ate the people she did? Why she wanted to control people's minds? He just wanted to know.Why?  
  
We see Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne. They are just cleaning up the mess people left in the hotel rushing out. Fred cleaned up the papers. Gunn sharpened the weapons. Wesley read some prophecy books to see if there was anything on Jasmine. Lorne was just sitting around drinking coffee.  
  
Now we go back to Jasmine. She is walking on the highway. She is walking on the side of the road very slowly and depressingly. She was wondering why people would betray her like this.  
  
Connor is looking from rooftops to see where Jasmine is. There was still no sign of Jasmine. He could smell her scent that was going east. He was on top of a rooftop. He saw this policeman. He talks with him. Connor asks, "Are you alright?" The policeman was shaking. The policeman answered, "Jasmine's gone. I have to end it." The policeman grabbed his gun and started pointing it to his head. Connor says, "YOU DON'T WANNA DO THAT?! What you're going to do is go home and sleep on it?!" The policeman asked, "Home?" Connor asked, "Yeah. You got one?" The policeman answered, "Do I got one!?" The policeman pulls out a picture of his house and his family. But he doesn't say anything to his family. He points at his house. He says, "That's my house, right there, right there." Connor says, "That's your family?! That's your family and you were going to just leave them like that." The policeman was speechless and says, "I don't know." Connor is PO'D. He says, "You don't know?! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT!?" The policeman says, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Connor replies, "C'mon lets get you home."  
  
Connor is walking behind the policeman. He shakes his head and starts pounding on this policeman.  
  
We see Angel. He is walking down the street. He goes down the highway and sees Jasmine walking. He runs to her and says, "Jasmine?! What exactly do you think you were trying to do?" Jasmine replies, "I was trying to make the world a better place." Angel says, "OH, by eating everybody?" Jasmine waves her hand at him and says, "Ugh. Leave me alone." Angel says, "You can't walk away from this Jasmine. We can help you." Jasmine laughs. Jasmine says, "Help me with what?" Angel answers, "Your problems. If you are eating people you have some issues you need to work out. You have a lot of power. You could you use it for good." Angel is standing behind Jasmine. He is facing her back. Jasmine says, "Yeah." She hits Angel really hard and he goes and falls off the highway bridge and falls to the ground. Jasmine continues, ".I do have power."  
  
(I am not going to talk about Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne anymore throughout this chapter. They are just going to be cleaning up at Angel Investigations and such.)  
  
We see Angel on the ground. He fell on top of a car. There was a car on the highway bridge that was broken down. Jasmine had so much power. It was flowing threw her. She lifted the car and says, "Angel is this, what you wanted to have peace? Well here it is." Jasmine threw the car from the highway. She was trying to kill Angel. But he rolled over and off the car. And the car hit the other. It started a fire. Angel ran because it was going to make a big BOOM, BOOM. So he ran. Then five seconds later a big explosion occurred. The impacted blew him away a couple feet. Jasmine jumps from the highway to the ground. Jasmine says, "If that wont kill you maybe this well. She kicked him into an electrical fence." Jasmine said to herself, "Should have known that wouldn't kill you?!" Angel goes and punches her. They hit a couple punches in each others faces.  
  
Jasmine says, "Then it's the Kiss of Death. She kissed Angel." Then, Connor finally came. Connor said, "Always taking my girls, huh dad?" Jasmine said, "Connor?!" She hugged him. Connor gave his dad a look. He didn't hug her back. Jasmine said, "Connor. I am weak. But we both have enough power. We can kill Angel. You still love me don't you Connor?" He nods her head yes. Then, she smiles and walks to Angel.  
  
Connor punches his hand all the way through her head. She fell to the ground. Jasmine was dead. Angel looked at Connor like, "Why did you do that." Connor looked at his father and walked off into the distance." Angel yelled, "CONNOR. PLEASE COME BACK!? CONNNORR!!!?" 


	3. Did We End World Peace?

Angel Ending World Peace Chapter 3: Did We End World Peace?  
  
Angel is yelling, "Connor?! Please come back?!" Connor just kept walking. Angel was really hurt. Because of Jasmine, when they were fighting. So he was really weak. He could not catch up with Connor. He kept dragging himself on. He walked past the buildings. He couldn't believe what he did.  
  
He thinks he ended world peace. He thinks revealing Jasmine's true form destroyed the happiness of the world. People were so happy. And Angel thinks HE destroyed it. There were buildings on fire. He was thinking back in the day when he and Darla set things on fire. That was a sign and mark that they slaughtered whoever lived there. But he wasn't Liam or Angelus anymore. He was Angel. So, he finally got to the hotel.  
  
Fred, Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne were just cleaning up. Then, Angel walked in. He was about to fall down because he was so weak. Fred went rushing to his aide. Fred asked worryingly, "Are you okay Angel?" Angel responded, "Yeah." Gunn asked, "Was it Jasmine?" Angel said, "Yeah. It was her and Connor. Jasmine's dead." Fred asked, "What do you mean dead?"  
  
Everyone started gathering around Angel wondering what had happened. Angel began to talk, "I was on the highway. I was after Jasmine, you know to question her. And she hit me. I went flying off the highway. She had so much power. She jumped off the highway. And was after me, she electrocuted me. Then, Connor showed up. Jasmine asked him if he still loved her. Then he punched her from the back of the head. He put his whole arm through her head, killing Jasmine."  
  
Fred says, "Oh my god. Is Connor okay?" Angel responded, "I don't know. I tried to go after him. But Jasmine made me weak. She had a lot of anger and power. I barely got here. I had to drag on. I hope he is okay. Did you guys see outside?" Gunn says, "Yeah. It looks like hell. It literally does." Fred asked Angel, "You don't think we..." A woman butts in, its Lylah. "End World Peace? Why you already took care of that. Congratulations!" 


	4. Wolfram n Hart

Angel Ending World Peace Chapter 4: Wolfram n Hart  
  
Angel says, "Lylah." Lylah answers, "Angel." Wesley looks sad. Because he hoped he wouldn't have to see her after those hallucinations he had and decapitating her after she died. Fred, Gunn, and Lorne had this look on their faces. The look that meant what the heck are you doing here.  
  
Angel popped the question. Angel asked Lylah, "What are you doing here, Lylah?!" Lylah responds, "Touchy, Touchy." Gunn asked, "I thought you were dead?! Are you a vampire?!" Lylah responds, "Oh please. Ugh. I signed a deal with Wolfram n Hart that extends after my death."  
  
Wesley asked, "What kind of DEAL?" Lylah said, "A contract. We give. We want to give you a reward for ending world peace!" Fred said, "We didn't end world peace. Jasmine was evil. She was eating people. It wasn't right. It was horrible time." Lylah responded, "A time where people were giggling and happy. Wow, what a nightmare?! What, Jasmine consumed a few dozen souls a day. She had to do what was right and Jasmine knew that came with a price. Figure what that would have been against to 5 million people?! She only killed a few, to save people from loneliness and depression. She wanted them to be happy. She could have saved millions. But you guys fixed that?!"  
  
Lylah smiled. But she was really upset that they would do that. Fred said reassuringly, "We didn't end world peace. I mean we fixed it. But not the way you're making it sound." Lylah said, "Well that's not the point. We give. Wolfram n Hart wants to give the company to you." Gunn asked, "Didn't the Beast not out the building?! Didn't the Beast make everyone zombies?!" Lylah replied, "Yes. We were shut down for a while there. But now we are back and better than ever and we want to give it to you. It is all yours. Documents, Prophecies all you want at your fingertips. Could I possibly get a glass of water? My throat hurts." Fred asked, "What's wrong with you? Why does your throat hurt?"  
  
Lylah walked over to Wesley. Lylah said to Fred looking at Wesley, "Wesley made sure I was spared. He made sure I would never come back. But as I said the contract goes beyond my death." Lylah pulls down something that was around her neck. Lylah says to Wesley, "Don't worry lover. I didn't feel a thing." Wesley is looking at her and says, "I'm sure that's true."  
  
Lylah walks over and sits on the couch. Lylah says, "So what do you guys say because this is an offer of a lifetime. You know just not..mine?!"  
  
Angel says, "Lylah, get out now!" Lylah responds, "OOO. Touchy and Broody I like that in a man." She smiles. Angel says, "Get out now!" Lylah responds, "FINE! Just think about it okay. You could have all the information at your fingertips. Just because we have tried to corrupt you and kill you a few times doesn't mean we can't be trusted?!" Wesley says, "It's true. Wolfram n Hart have been known to keep deals before." Lylah leaves.  
  
Angel says, "I am going to bed. Oh and you guys can go. But the moment you step into that limo. The moment you even walk to their front doors. You'll be corrupted." Angel goes up the stairs and broods. Then, Angel goes to sleep. Meanwhile, downstairs the group is talking. Lorne says, "Wow. I can't believe all that has happened. The deal with Connor killing Jasmine, I can't believe it. And on top of it, when Lylah offered us Wolfram n Hart, wow." Gunn, Fred, and Wesley all say, "WE KNOW WE WERE THERE!" They all apologize and say that they were just tired and needed time to think.  
  
They all went to bed. Later that evening about 12 a.m. Fred was sneaking out of the hotel to go to the limo to Wolfram n Hart. When she left Wesley and Gunn followed behind her, they all met outside. The only people who weren't there was Angel and Lorne. Gunn said, "I didn't think it would be us three, I thought Angel and Lorne would have been with me. Oh well. Are you sure you want to do this?" Fred said, "Yeah."  
  
Out of the shadows comes Angel. He has his leather jacket on. He looks good. He looks strong and rested up. Angel speaks, "What the hell? No harm will come to us I'm sure. Let's do this." They open the limo door and see Lorne in there. Lorne is drinking a dachary and is singing to the music that is playing in the limo. He is a little drunk. Lorne says, "Oh. Hello there."  
  
The limo driver drives them to Wolfram n Hart. They enter the building. They go up to elevator to the 2nd floor. They look around from the elevator. They step out into the big lobby. It has a big sign on the ground in bold 3D letters that say "Wolfram N Hart." Everyone that sees Angel says, "Good Morning, Mr. Angel. Good Morning, Mr. Angel. Good Morning, Mr. Angel." Angel looks around wondering what the deal is. All of a sudden Lylah and four other people walk to Angel and company. 


End file.
